Kagamine Rin/Len
Kagamine Rin e Len '(鏡音リン·レン) è il secondo prodotto sviluppato Crypton Future Media rilasciato il 27 dicembre 2007 per Vocaloid2 della serie Character Vocal series. Il pacchetto contiene 2 voicebank, Kagamine Rin (femminile) e Kagamine Len (Maschile). Il loro cognome è stato creato con le parole Kagami (镜, specchio) e Ne(音, suono). 'Storia Crypton Future Media voleva creare una voicebank più giovanile che seguisse quella di Hatsune Miku dopo il suo enorme successo, ma c'era la richiesta anche di una voicebank maschile. Così, la Crypton assunse una doppiatrice in grado di produrre 2 tipi di voce, sia maschile, che femminile. La voicebank di Kagamine Rin fu sviluppata e introdotta e presentata nel mercato Vocaloid. Tuttavia, il pacchetto comprendeva ben 2 voicebank: una di Rin e l'altra di Len, fornite entrambe da Seiyu Asami Shimoda (下田麻美). Kagamine Len fu presentato solo dopo Rin. Il pacchetto aveva lo stesso prezzo di Hatusne Miku, sebbene avesse ben 2 voicebank a disposizione. Al momento della registrazione nel 2007, i loro nomi non erano stati ancora decisi. Si diceva che i loro nomi, Rin e Len, si basassero sulle parole "RI-ght" (destra) e "LE-ft" (sinistra). Ha poi confermato in un'intervista dopo l'uscita degli Append che si basavano sui nomi Ken e Rin da Hokuto no Ken, dove i nomi furono ottenuti in seguito a una discussione che erano familiari fin dall'infanzia. Secondo Asami Shimoda, la voce di Len venne ottenuta cantando di petto, mentre quella di Rin con la parte superiore della testa. 'Kagamine Rin/Len Act 2' Il 18 Luglio 2008, Crypton annunciò un'edizione aggiornata di Rin e Len donominata "Act 2" che sarebbe uscito a luglio. Gli utenti che avevano precedentemente acquistato la prima versione, ebbero il disco di aggiornamento gratuito. Il 18 giugno 2008, ci furono i primi brani dimostrativi in versione beta, rilasciati sul blog dell'azienda. Il 18 luglio 2008, L'act 2 venne rilasciato. La nuova espansione serviva per risolvere i problemi delle voicebank originali, in modo da farle cantare in modo chiaro. Agisce come un'impianto indipendente e quindi non ha per forza bisogno del pacchetto Kagamine originale, il quale non è più in vendita. la vecchia versione fu eliminata anche nel sito ufficiale, lasciando i dati della nuova versione aggiornata. Furono i primo vocaloid ad avere un'aggiornamento così radicale nella storia del software e la versione vecchia venne denominata "Act1", che, sebbene non fosse il suo nome originale, serviva per differenziarla dalla versione aggiornata. 'Append, il futuro dei Kagamine' Dopo il Miku Append, Rin e Len Append (鏡 音 リン · · レン アペンド) furono confermati nell'avere un'espansione. Len Append era il primo nel processo di produzione e furono rilasciate le prime demo della sua voce. L'append fu rilasciato ufficialmente il 27 dicembre 2010. Il numero totale di voicebank all'interno del pacchetto sono 6, 3 per ciascun Kagamine, dando loro diverse performance nelle loro voci. A Rin si aggiunsero gli aspetti Power, Warm e Sweet. A Len si agiunsero gli aspetti Power, Cold e Serious. 'Kagamine English' La Crypton ha considerato la possibilità di rendere inglesi anche i Kagamine, dati gli aggiornamenti generali di tutti i vocaloid Crypton in inglese. 'V3 Kagamine + Append' La Crypton Annunciò che i Kagamine sarebbero stati aggiornati per Vocaloid3 insieme al loro Append, in modo da stare al passo con le nuove tecnologie Triphones. Inoltre, è un modo per rilanciare la voicebank di Miku in un pacchetto completo insime alla voicebank inglese. 'Vendite e Marketing' Mentre erano sotto sviluppo, Crypton ebbe l'idea di realizzare una coppia di Voicebank maschili e femminili. La prima idea fu il concetto di voci gemelle e l'immagine speculare del sesso apposto, come se fossero gemelli. Crypton voleva distribuirli come gemelli, ma questo non fu possibile. Dopo aver visto molte opere che raffiguravano i rapporti in diversi modi, Crypton annunciò in un'intervista esclusiva che non avevano progetti su come definirli. Non annunciò però se siano fratelli o amanti, in quanto non volevano negare le libere attività degli utenti. Fu KEI a crearli come si aspettava Crypton, con la loro età giovanile, una sorta di specchio tra i due androidi. Ma stavolta a KEI non furono date delle precise indicazioni dalla Crypton nella creazione dei Kagamine, cosa che avvenne invece per Miku. Rin fu la prima ad essere creata dei 2. La loro gambe sono state progettate per sembrare degli autoparlanti. Il loro design Append fu fatto da Osamu (オサム) |-|Figure= 'Figure' I Kagamine ebbero diverse statuine fatte per loro. Alcune sono basate su solo uno dei 2, altre invece li raffigurano insieme. Stessa cosa, a volte sono rilasciati insieme, altre volte separatamente. Kagamine Rin ha più figure di Len grazie all'action figure sulla base di "Meltdown" oppure in versione Append, cosa che invece non fu fatta per Len. Inoltre comparve accanto a Miku e Luka nelle promozioni della Good Smile Racing 2010 e 2011(con tanto di Itasha). Quando le prime Pullip Doll furono rilasciate, i Kagamine erano insieme a Miku e si basavano sullo stesso modello dell'altro. Ebbero anche delle Nendoroid, tra cui quelle in versione cheerful. |-|Anime= 'Anime' In seisei Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou, li kagamine sono in coda in attesa delle audizioni del ruolo di Meru Meru. Miku e Rin Kagamine furono intraviste nel coro dell'episodio 12 di Maria Holic † . Nel partito manga Comics, durante la fiera c'è una persoona che indossa il nastro e la stessa pettinatura di Rin. |-|Album= 'Album' I Kagamine apparirono in tantissimi album e sono in compèetizion e di numero con quelli di Hatsune Miku. Tal le discografie più celebri, sicuramente le più famose sono quelle della saga del male, con le canzoni "Servant of Evil " e "Daughter of Evil " Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei loro album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", composta da Miku, i Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka e Gumi, crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri. Una delle discografie più famose dei Kagamine è l'album "Vocalogemini" Furono pubblicati anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. |-|Concerti= 'Concerti' I Kagamine hanno partecipato a dei Live. Infatti erano protagonisti dei concerti di Hatsune Miku, apparsi anche nel live di Los Angeles. Cominciarono ad apparire dal 2010 insieme a Luka Megurine. Miku era già progettata per un live dal 2009. Infatti nel secondo live vocaloid a Singapore nel 2011, per Miku era la seconda volta mentre per i Kagamine e Luka Megurine era la prima volta. I concerti furono registrati e furono creati dei DVD con tutto il Live, in vendita nei negozi. Poi fecero la loro comparsa al Ultra Party 2012 dove cantarono nel "Alice in Musicaland Bad and Night " |-|Videogiochi= 'Videogiochi' I Kagamine fecero la sua apparizione nei videogiochi Hatsune miku Project diva 1, 2, Extend e Mirai |-|Manga= 'Manga' Rin e Len fecero la loro comparsa nel manga "Hatsune Mix" di KEI. 'Voicebank' Il pacchetto Kagamine fu rilasciato come una versione avanzata di Hatsune Miku. Inoltre conteneva ben 2 voicebank, una maschile e una femminile. La voicebank di Rin è impostata come predefinita e gli utenti devono passare a quella di Len manualmente. 'Rin' La voce di Rin era più popolare di quella di Len. Dalle voce simpatica, Rin è sempre considerata come una vocaloid molto versatile nelle personalità per diverse canzoni, rendendola la sua voce simpatica o sinistramente inquietante a seconda del suo utilizzo. Rappresenta una voce destinata ad essere simpatica, mostrando l'aspetto più infantile della voce di Asami Shimoda |-|Act1= 'Punti di Forza' Rin ha la voce molto profonda e adolescente rispetto a Miku. Inoltre ha pronuncie taglienti rispetto a Len. Nei cori è una voce molto alta. Infatti le sue note sono molto evidenti. 'Punti Deboli' Nella serie Character Vocal Series non era stata considerata il fattore realismo. Infatti la voce di Rin non sembra affatto reale. I suoi suoni vocalici sono mossi e in generale mancano di morbidezza. Rispetto a Miku, è considerata più difficile da utilizzare e richiede una certa esperienza per ricavarne il meglio. Ci furono dei problemi da parte dei fan giapponesi di Vocaloid su come suona. Uno di questi problemi era che pronunciava a malapena le consonanti. Alcuni affermarono che a causa della sua voce molto squillante e tagliente, fa girare a volte la testa, dato che rimbomba dentro. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Act2= 'Punti di Forza' Kagamine Rin Act 2 migliorò tantissimo la voicebank, rendendola chiara e facile da usare. Il problema delle consonanti di Rin venne regolato in modo che suonino più chiaramente. 'Punti Deboli' La sua voicebank qui è meno vivace e flessibile e non dà la possibilità agli utenti più esperti una modifica più ampia nelle espessioni. Non riesce a pronunciare la "H" e mancano delle pronuncie sebbene molte furono aggiunte in seguito alla mancanza dell'originale. Malgrado i miglioramenti, continua a fare un suono mosso rispetto alle altre voicebank di Vocaloid2. Come Hatsune Miku, Rin Kagamine è una delle voicebank che ha difficoltà a stare al passo con le voicebank più recenti in termini di qualità. Alcuni si lamentarono anche del fatto che era una voce molto bassa rispetto all'originale, non era più squillante e quindi si rese utile nei cori sono come voce di intermezzo e di risonanza. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' 'Len' La voce di Len fu la prediletta sopretutto dalle ragazze. A differenza di Rin, lui rappresenta la voce grave di Asami Shimoda, donandogli un tono giovanile da ragazzo adolescente. Sbbene egli abbia avuto diverse critiche shota dai fan, divenne uno dei vocaloid più apprezzati di Vocaloid. |-|Act1= 'Punti di Forza' La voce di Len offre maggiori capacità al software nell'utilizzo di voicebank maschili. Infatti, lui suona con una gamma vocale da Soprano. Può armonizzarsi con Rin molto più facilmente rispetto rispetto alla maggiorparte di vocaloid, dovute alle simili capacità di gamma vocale anche se leggermente più grande di Rin. Len nella su intervallo ottimale C5, assume una voce maschile molto profonda e maschile, sebbene sia stato doppiato da una voce femminile. Nei cori assume un ruolo sia di voce protagonista che di voce di intermezzo. Anche come voce di sottofondo non è male. 'Punti deboli' Len ha un leggero suono balbettante, simile a quello che lo separa dalla voce di Rin. Anche se si modificano i parametri, i risultati non sono mai gli stessi rispetto agli altri vocaloid. La sua voce però non sempre è forte come quella di Rin. Un'altro difetto è che nei cori di uomini non ha una tonalità molto mascolina, dovuto al fatto che il suo prestatore di voce è una donna. Pertanto riesce a dare molto nell'ambito maschile se tenuto in note basse. Nella serie Character Vocal Series non era stato considerato il fattore realismo. Rispetto ad Hatsune Miku, Len è difficile da usare e richiede una certa esperienza per ricavarne il meglio. 'Video Canzoni nell'utilizzo' |-|Act2= 'Punti di Forza' Kagamine Len Act 2 migliorò moltissimo la sua voce rispetto all'originale, rendendola facile da usare. Tra le due voicebank, Len è quello che ebbe maggiori miglioramenti come ad esempio il fatto che il suo tono fosse molto più vicino a una voce maschile rispetto alla sua versiojne precedente. 'Punti Deboli' E' meno intenso e flessibile e e non dà la possibilità agli utenti più esperti una modifica più ampia nelle espessioni. Non riesce a pronunciare la "H" e mancano delle pronuncie sebbene molte furono aggiunta in seguito alla mancanza dell'originale. Come Hatsune Miku, Len Kagamine è una delle voicebank che ha difficoltà a stare al passo con le voicebank più recenti in termini di qualità. Tra lui e Rin, Len è quello con la voicebank più debole. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' 'Voicebank Kagamine Append' Il rilascio del Kagamine Append diede agli utenti più veterani la possibilità di aggiornare il proprio motore Vocaloid2 a una nuova versione. Gli utenti devono avere le voicebank di Kagamine Rin/Len Act2 per poter usufruire dell'Append. Ci sono molte differenze nelle 6 voicebank, sia in termini di prestazioni, che in termini di qualità rispetto alle voicebank originali. 'Rin Append' |-|Power= 'Punti di Forza' Fa notare un tono deciso e più alto in Rin, alzando il suo volume di voce ed è utile per i generi rock, che la rende incisiva. Questo le permette di gridare senza stonare. La sua è la voce più potente, più realistica e più utilizzata del pacchetto Append. 'Punti Deboli' Ha un suono che dà una tendenza elettronica se si prolungano le sue note. il suo tono peggiora nelle note basse, in cui suona ome gachapoid e Tone Rion, dandole una voce da rana. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Warm= 'Punti di Forza' La voce di Rin Warm è molto vicina alla voce della cantante Asami Shimoda quando canta nelle sue canzoni. E' molto calda e molto adatta come voce di intermezzo nei cori. 'Punti Deboli' Questa p la voicebank più debole di Rin in termini di scorrevolezza. Inoltre la sua morbidezza ha dei suoni consonantici metallici, rendendola molto irreale. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Sweet= 'Punti di Forza' Questa è forse la voce più naturale che si potesse trarre da Rin sotto il fattore di realismo e di calma. La sua è una voce liscia e morbida, suonando con note delicate. Dedicata soprattutto a toni di tipo ninna nanne o per lenti, non ha nulla da invidiare dalla vociebank di Miku Sweet 'Punti Debole' La sua voce è abbastanza leggera e non sempre si riesce a comporre bene qualcosa dai suoi toni molto bassi. Questo causa problemi nella gestione del volume tra la voce e la musica causato proprio da questo suo sussurrare. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' 'Len Append' |-|Power= 'Punti di Forza' La voce di Len Power fortifica la voce dell'originale, rendendolo così pari alla voce di Rin sotto il fattore di potenza e di scorrevolezza.Questo gli permette di cantare in modo più semplice in una qualità più consona alla sua voce. E' la voicebank più utilizzata su di lui. 'Punti Deboli' Len Power riesce ad essere equivalente con Rin sotto il fattore della potenza di voce. Ma se confrontato con Rin Power, rimane tra i 2 il più debole. Inoltre ha il difetto che se non impostato di un'ottavai n meno, potrebbe suonare in modo un pò femminile. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Cold= 'Punti di Forza' La sua voce ha un tono profondo e calmo allo stesso tempo. Le ballate e il folk sono l'ideale per questo genere di voce. E' la voce più maschile di Len, utile nei cori come intermezzo. Si avvicina incredibilmente al tono della sua fornitrice di voce quando simula la sua voce. 'Punti Deboli' Non è adatto per canzoni che richiedono un tono squillante. Inoltre è la voce meno utilizzata dell'append nonchè la più debole. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Serious= 'Punti di Forza' E' considerata la voce più naturale di Len nel pacchetto Append. La sua è una voce altamente liscia e morida, ideale per canzoni dal tono estremamente profondo, merbito e lento. Una voce molto umana e un pò triste e il restiro è considerato il più "emotivo" delle sue voci. 'Punti Deboli' Data la profondità del suo tono, non è adatto per canzoni che richiedono un tono euforico. Inoltre le note, al loro termine, sembrano sfumarsi, quasi scomparire questo non lo rende utile affatto per canzoni dalle note veloci, data la quasi totale mancanza di Raspiness. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' 'Popolarità' Sono stati molto lenti nel guadagnare popolarità nelle fan art giapponesi dopo il contraccolpo delle voicebank originali. Sebbene siano al 2° posto nella classifica del numero di canzoni, non sono così celebri come Hatsune Miku. Nelle fan art, Rin è la più popolare tra i due Kagamine. Parte della loro carenza di popolarità fu a causa del successo improvviso di Kaito, che fece alzare la domanda di voicebank maschili e Len fu l'unico ad essere a disposizione per Vocaloid2. Però molti non lo apprezzavano per via del fatto che gli utenti cercavano una voce più matura nel Vocaloid2, come quella di Kaito e fu per questo che Len non era certo più utilizzato di Rin. La situazione rimase così fino al rilascio di Gakupo. Rin, su Nico Nico douga ricevette nel 2011 circa 2811 arrivi mentre Len 2021. Rin ebbe il 3° posto tra i vocaloid più visitati con 5327456 visualizzazioni e 477046 di mylist mentre Len ebbe circa 4555580 visualizzazioni e 413901 mylist. Tuttavia, quando le opinioni si basarono sul numero medio, Rin e Len ebbero il 6° posto nella classifica media, con 335 e 349 visualizzazione e 16 mylist per entrambi. I Kagamine furono gli unici Vocaloid ad essere in top 6 in ben 6 classifice come Gumi. Questo fu grazie ai loro Append che li valorizzarono e furono accolti meglio rispetto al Miku Append. Sebbene fosse molto più apprezzato, non vendette bene e adirittura non riuscì ad entrare nella top10 dei software più venduti di Crypton. 'Curiosità' * Ci vollero soltanto 25 ore (4 ore al giorno) per registrare tutti gli Append dei Kagamine. *Alcuni chiamano Rin e Len con i nomi corretti, ovvero "Lin" o "Ren". anche se la versione traslitterta dalla parola potrebbe essere letta come una "R" o una "L", la versione corretta per l'inglese è "Rin" e "Len". *La "R" e la "L" stanno di solito per "Left" e "Right" ovvero "Sinistra" e "Destra" in inglese, cosa che solitamente si nota sui set di cuffie. Non avendo abbastanza spazio per scrivere tutta la parola, si mette l'iniziale per indicare quale cuffia è per la sinistra e quale per la destra. *Sul sito Mikunopolis, sul profilo si legge "i fratelli Kagamine on noti per le loro vice molto chiare e precise". Considerando la storia del loro aggiornamento denl pacchetto Act2 proprio per la mancanza di chiarezza nella pronuncia, qwuesto venne considerata come un'esagerazione da perte del sito. Stessa cosa per la citazione "basta quanlche ritocco qua e là per farli cantare quasi tutti i generi" che è un pò discutibile a causa della loro reputazione che richiede una certa esperienza per usufruirne. *Rin ha una G-clef sulla camicia e Len una F.-clef nella sua. Nelle loro riprogettazioni, li ritroviamo nei loro girocolli anzichè nelle camicie. *KEI affermò che la differenza tra Rin e Len Act1 e Act2 erano l'aggiunta della scritta Act2 sul braccio di Rin e sull'auricolare di Len. *Con un totale di 10 voicebank, Asami Shimoda è la fornitrice di voce con il maggior numero di Voicebank di Vocaloid in vendita basate su di lei. Questo diede al Pacchetto Kagamine un'ampia gamma di scelte sui tipi di voce nell'era di Vocaloid2. Tuttavia, la prime 2 voicebank originali furono ritirate dal mercato, facendone rimanere soltanto 8. *Gli oggetti di affinità di Rin e Len furono diversi. Secondo i fan, l'elemento di Len era una banana, dovuta alla forma dei suoi capelli che fu commentato che sembrava un casco di banane. Rin invece fu affinata ad un'arancia, grazie alla forma della frangetta che ricordava molto le foglie di un'arancia. Prima del loro rilascio, Rin e Len furono affinati ad un Road Roller, sia perchè erano una coppia, come i rulli di una Road Roller, sia perchè i colori (nero e giallo) erano molto simili. Questa affinità iniziale col Road Roller portò a Rin un'improvviso numero spropositato di visualizzazioni il primo dicembre 2007 *Rin e Len, nel manga di KEI, sono rappresentati come 2 gemellini che chiamano Miku "sorellona". Si comportano in modo spensierato. Rin è rappresentata spesso come quella sognatrice, ambiziosa e adorante di cose carine. Len invece è spesso rappresentato come una ragazzino curioso, più facile da coinvolgere e il più attento a quello che fa tra i due. *Rin fu utilizzata dai fan per creare per creare una variante di voce di Akita Neru, creata precedentemente con quella di Miku. La voce risultò altrettanto apprezzabile e grazie ad essa, la voce di Akita Neru ebbe ben 2 versioni, una versione Miku e una versione Rin *Ci furono numerose modifiche di voce dei Kagamine, permettendo ai fan di creare dei vocaloid parenti come i kagamine versione dark o versione stonata. Ma furono talmente numerose che non fu mai dato per ufficiale alcuna di esse (a eccezione di Akita Neru con Rin) *Le boxart di Rin e Len Act 1 e Act 2, per quanto simili sono diverse perchè ridisegnate: **Rin ha la scritta "Act 2" insieme al tatuaggio "02". Sono stati aggiunti più pronzoli nella parte ascellare della maietta e la spalla è leggermente disegnata in modo diverso. La fascetta nera è leggermente più corta nell'act2. e la frangetta sopra l'occhio sinistro è più grande. Inoltre il ginocchio sinistro, che originariamente era più spesso di quello destro fu corretto nell'act2 e ha cambiato posizione nel piede sinistro. Sono stati ridotti gli avambracci e ha un display sul copribraccio è azzuro e grande e non verde e piccolo. Ha il copribraccia sinistro più lcorto e non va a coprire più interamente la mano sinistra e i pantaloncini sono più aderenti al bacino. I coprigambe sono leggermente meno gonfi e il piede destro e è stato sistmato, in modo da non essere di profilo e sono stati aggiunti dei foronzoli alla base della maglietta. Sono state aggiunte delle lucette gialle sulle scharpe bianche. **Len ha la scritta "Act 2" sulle cuffie e il display sul copribraccio è grande e azzurro e non verde e piccolo. Ha gli zigomi più definiti e lineamenti più giovanili, con il collo accorciato e gli occhi più grandi e le sopracciglia più abbassate. Ha una diversa disposizione dei ciuffi della frangetta e le scharpe hanno delle lucette gialle. La maglietta ha un bordo giallo sulla base e le braccia sono leggermente più sottili **Nella boxart la gamba di Rin è leggermente più alzata nell'Act2 e ha il lineamento del ginocchio più curvo dell'originale. Entrambi i Kagamine hanno sul copribraccio un display azzurro e grande. inoltre sono astati aggiunti dei bordi gialli sulle magliette. Rin ha anche la scrittas "Act" sul braccio destroe la mano destra è meno aperta. Il ventre di Rin è fatto più piatto nell'act2. *Anche la boxart dell'append è diversa dall'immagine iniziale. Infatti, l'immagine realmente utilizzata aveva Rin che faceva l'occhilino, mentre nella boxart ha gli occhi chiusi come Len. *All'evento "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan", circolavano Monetine di Rin Si trattava di un'idea commerciale per il parco acquatico, dove i fan, in diversi stand spendevano in "Toni", e non in soldi. Infatti, al posto del classico segno del dollaro furono raffigurate le note. 'Riconoscimenti' *Primo pacchetto con avente più di una Voicebank *Primi vocaloid ad essere aggiornati *Maggior numero di Voicebank messe in commercio (2 originali, 2 di Act2, 6 dell'Append) *Primo vocaloid maschio (Len) rilasciato per vocaloid2 *Primo vocaloid maschio (Len) ad avere un'append *Prima voicebank maschile (Len) a non avere lo stesso sesso della sua fornitrice di voce. *Prima voicebank maschile giovane di Vocaloid (Len) *Ultima voicebank femminile di Vocaloid2 (Rin) 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Boxart = Ofclboxart_cfm_Kagamine_RinLen.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Kagamine Rin/Len vocal-software-kagamine-rin-len.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid2 Kagamine Rin/Len Act2 51SW+H23pCL.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid2 Kagamine Rin/Len Append |-|Immagini originali = Rl.jpg|Schizzi iniziali di Rin e Len Kagamine.jpg|Immaggini di differenza del design dei Kagamine Act1 e Act2 Illu Vocaloid Kagamine Len Append-sketch.jpg|Schizzi del design di Len Append 1000px-Illu_Vocaloid_Kagamine_Rin_Append-sketch.jpg|Schizzi dl design di Rin Append Illu_Vocaloid_Kagamine_RinLen_Append.png|Design dei Kagamine Append 368418.jpg|Disegno per Boxart dei Kagamine Append 51RJ0BONObL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid2 Kagamine Rin/Len 10082947p.jpg|Design Boxart d Vocaloid2 Kagamine Rin/Len Act2 Ofclboxart_cfm_Kagamine_RinLen_Append-illu.jpg|Design Boart Vocaloid2 Kagamine Rin/Len Append kagamine_rin_len.jpg|Logo dei Kagamine egtyry.jpg|Logo dei Kagamine Act2 ertg.jpg|Logo dei Kagamine Append |-|Eventi= Kagamine.Twins.full.319300.jpg|Rin e Len durante un concerto Live |-|Prodotti= 10076843b.jpg|Figma Kagamine Rin/Len 234.jpeg|Figure Rin Append 01.jpg|Figure Meltdown Rin Remix 20080603_vocaloid.jpg|Nendoroid Rin/Len Gsc_nendoroid_kagamine_len06.jpg|Nendoroid Rin/Len Cheerful Gsc_racing_miku2010_04.jpg|Nendoroid Rin Good Smile Racing 2010 rintutyuiu.jpg|Nendoroid Rin Good Smile Racing 2011 PullipLen.jpg|Pullip Doll Len PullipRin.jpg|Pullip Doll Rin 321253.jpg|Rin e Len nel manga "Hatsune Mix 539570_418218774896524_1613160307_n.jpg|Album "Vocalogemini" Limited-mikupa-sapporo-600x300.png|DVD concerti dei Kagamine |-|Promozioni= 025.jpg|Itasha di Rin e Len Illu_Vocaloid_Kagamine_RinLen_Append-DTM.png|Rivista con i Kagamine in copertina |-|Altro= Voice_provider_Asami_Shimoda2.jpg|Asami Shimoda, fornitrice di voce di Rin e len 1000px-Productlist.png|Classifica dei prodotti Crypton più venduti e celebri, di cui i Kagamine sono al secondo posto. |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia Rin MMD Wikia Len *Cosplay World Cosplay Rin / Google Immagini Rin World Cosplay Len / Google Immagini Len *Fanart DeviantArt Rin/Pixiv Rin /Priapo Rin /Zerochan Rin/Google Immagini Rin DeviantArt Len/Pixiv Len /Priapo Len /Zerochan Len/Google Immagini Len Fanloid 'Voci Collegate'